


Shape of You

by AcuteAngleOfTheLord



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author accidentally tripped and fell into a romcom, Identity Porn, M/M, No One Knows Len is Captain Cold, Secret Identity, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcuteAngleOfTheLord/pseuds/AcuteAngleOfTheLord
Summary: Canon Divergent, takes place directly after Season 1 of the Flash.He doesn’t know why, but Barry gets an electric thrill whenever he faces off with Captain Cold. There is something there between them, something that seems like it would be all kinds of wrong, but in the best way possible.Of course, then there’s Len, who is sweet and cranky and adorable and who Barry is falling in love with, and has no idea that Barry is the Flash.Neither knows each other’s secret identity.





	1. Discovering Something Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after watching You've Got Mail which is a romcom from like the 90s and I couldn't stop thinking about how funny it would be if Len and Barry met without knowing the other's secret identities while also having feelings for each other. This is my first attempt at doing a romcom, since I'm typically more of an angst writer, so I do apologize for advance.

Barry isn’t really the club type. 

He’s more of a laid back bar scene type of guy, or really just a coffee shop or hanging out at home type. But it’s Iris’ birthday-party-slash-bridal-shower, and Barry can’t resist his stepsister’s puppy eyes, especially when she decides that Barry is her Man of Honor and definitely needs to come. 

The hard part about going out with friends to a bar is that Barry is always the designated driver and the only sober one. This is not by choice, but instead is one of the downsides to being a superhero speedster meta with a super-fast metabolism. 

He’s currently sipping a ginger ale while watching a couple of his friends’ drinks that have been long abandoned while they shake it out on the dance floor. Despite Barry loving to dance, he really doesn’t like to get randomly groped by various men and women, at least not while he’s sober. Drunk Barry is quite a spectacle to see, and unfortunately drunk Barry is gone forever while always-sober Barry mourns the fun times that will probably never happen again. 

Of course, it’s not always bad, considering the hot guy across the bar from him that keeps catching his eye. 

The man looks a little older than Barry, probably in his early to mid thirties. It’s really hard to tell much of anything besides the smooth profile of his jaw, the curve of his lips in a warm (and heated) smirk. He’s wearing a dark sweater that’s zipped up to the chest with a white shirt underneath that seems to make his eyes pop even across the bar. 

His expression is warm, friendly, and definitely interested. He raises his drink to Barry, and the speedster briefly looks behind himself because there is no way that Mr. Suave Hottie over there is flirting with him. 

He sees the man’s teasing smirk widen when Barry looks around, and Mr. Suave Hottie points at Barry and nods, eyebrows raising as if to say ‘yes, you.’ It’s cute and it makes Barry feel warm and smiles at Mr. Suave Hottie easily. 

It’s been a long time since Barry has dated anyone, ever since Linda, and even longer since he’s dated a guy. His last few years have been spent pining for Iris, who only saw Barry as a stepbrother and friend. Barry has been on a handful of dates but each time he had his thoughts on someone else. 

Now Iris is with Eddie who is the love of her life, engaged and happy. And honestly, that’s all Barry ever wanted Iris to be was happy. It just took him some time to realize that her happiness would not be with Barry. Eddie was a warm and kind hearted soul and Barry found he was incapable of hating the young detective. 

Now Barry has moved on, and for once he’s single and also _available_. 

Barry licks his lips, debating on going to the other side of the bar to talk to Mr. Suave Hottie. He’s a little nervous, of course, but hey, Eobard Thawne is gone and Central City is safe and Barry is the Flash and he feels like he has earned the right to be a little confident. 

He takes his drink in hand but is not even off his bar stool when he feels a hand on his upper thigh. 

“Hey, cutie,” the man who slurs these words is definitely _not_ Mr. Suave Hottie but rather someone much younger and much more drunk. He looks like a creepy frat bro type of guy. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

Barry looks up and--oh no. Mr. Suave Hottie is gone, presumably bored with Barry. Barry feels his heart sink in disappointment that he lost his chance, and even more disappointed that he has to entertain some drunk creep. 

“Uh, no thanks,” he says politely. He holds up his own drink, still mostly full. “I already have one.” 

But Drunk Frat Guy doesn’t seem to take the hint, instead he keeps his hand right on Barry’s thigh. “Playing hard to get. Cute.” His eyes are pretty glazed over from intoxication, trained on Barry. “What’s your name, cutie?” 

Barry is much too sober to deal with this, and he takes a deep breath. Drunk Frat Guy is not a metahuman or supervillain, and so Barry can’t use his powers or hurt this guy. Still, Barry knows that his friends will be back soon and he doesn’t want to abandon their drinks to walk away from some drunk guy. He just hopes that maybe Frat Guy will take the hint. 

Barry politely plucks the guy’s hand from his thigh. “I’m sorry, I’m not interested.” 

Then Drunk Frat Guy really gets on his nerves, crowding into Barry’s space. Barry’s about to say fuck it and use his speed to throw this guy in one of the dumpsters outside. “What’s wrong, cutie? I don’t see a ring on your finger. And your boyfriend isn’t here.” 

“Actually, he is.” 

It’s a strong and deep voice, and Barry and Drunk Frat Guy both turn. It’s Mr. Suave Hottie, holding a brand new drink in his hand. He looks at Barry with soft and kind eyes, and much to Barry’s embarrassment leans over to kiss Barry on the cheek. 

_What._

“Sorry, Sam,” Mr. Suave Hottie is addressing Barry, putting down the drink in front of the speedster. “They ran out of your favorite kind of rum at this bar so I went to the one on the other side of the dancefloor. You wouldn’t believe the crowd I had to get through.” 

“It’s--it’s not a problem,” Barry says, relief flooding through his system as he plays along. He’s not a damsel in distress by any means, but he did get himself rescued from potentially revealing his secret identity to some idiot creep in a club. “Thanks, uh, Mike.” 

Mr. Suave Hottie gives Barry the slightest smirk, as if sharing in the inside joke that they just started. 

Then he turns Drunk Frat Guy, eyes narrowed and dark. His voice is deep, authoritative and jealous and it sends all kinds of sparks up Barry’s body. 

_“Get lost.”_

Drunk Frat Guy seems to finally take the hint, leaving with a glare at Mr. Suave Hottie. Barry is not sure what even his life is right now. 

“Um...thanks,” Barry says, not sure whether to feel grateful or whether to defend his honor, that he's not a damsel in distress. 

Mr. Suave Hottie looks at Barry and the playful smirk is back, eyes teasing and playful. And wow, they are really a beautiful shade of blue-green. “You looked like you were about two seconds away from starting a bar fight. Thought I’d try to diffuse the situation.” 

Barry can’t help the small laugh at that. “My hero.” 

The other man takes the drink he’d set in front of Barry during the ruse, sipping it. “You can tell me to get lost if you want. I wouldn’t blame you. But truth be told I hope you don’t.” 

Barry feels his cheeks redden a little, and he looks down at his own drink. There’s nothing predatory or uncomfortable about Mr. Suave Hottie, and in fact Barry feels very intrigued by this tall dark and handsome stranger. “Stay? I don’t mind.” 

The other man seems like he is trying to fight a small smile and Barry feels like he’s tipsy when he knows physically he can’t be. 

“I’m Barry,” he says, because he’s hoping he can call this guy something other than Mr. Suave Hottie. 

Those gorgeous blue-green eyes are on him and Barry feels almost breathless. Then the other’s lips curl up again. 

“I’m Len.” 

Len. Barry finds that much more attractive than Mr. Suave Hottie, even if that is what Len really is. 

Barry looks over at Len’s drink, which is now almost empty. “What are you having? I’ll buy you another one. It's the least I could do.” 

Len pauses, making a face that Barry finds adorable. “It’s a rum and coke, hold the rum. I’m afraid I’m the designated driver tonight.” 

Barry brightens a little and holds up his own drink. “Same here. Well. It's ginger ale. It’s the tail end of my stepsister’s birthday party, slash bridal shower.” 

“Doesn’t sound like you’re having much fun,” Len says, and there’s a little disdain in his voice. 

Barry shakes his head. “Nah, we did a lot tonight. We had a little party at home, did some karaoke at the first bar we went to. They just wanted to go dancing, and I’m a little burnt out. But Iris, my sister, she’s never been so happy. She’s been through a rough couple of weeks, so she really deserves to have fun like this.” 

Len gives him a small and genuine smile. “Sounds like you really care about her.” 

Barry blushes, because it’s really hard to explain to this attractive stranger that not only does he love his stepsister, but he also used to kinda be in love with her too. That might get awkward really fast. 

“What about you? You said you’re also the DD tonight?” Barry asks, curious. He flags down the bartender and orders a drink for the two of them, non-alcoholic. 

“For similar reasons. My sister’s had a long week and wanted to have a night out. She likes this club the best, feels safe here. She also wanted me to try to...meet someone.” He makes a face at that, like it’s the last thing he wants. 

Barry laughs. “Meet someone? I’m pretty sure that other guy was looking for a date.” 

Len gives him a smile that Barry wants to see more of. It’s at this moment he knows he needs to get Len’s number because he wants to see him again. 

“So what are you looking for Barry?” Len asks, and Barry doesn’t miss the way his eyes sweep up and down his body. 

Barry feels himself blush again. “I mean--really? I wouldn’t be opposed to--your number.” 

Barry is impressed with how smooth that comes out despite his stammering and the fact that his arms that are doing a weird flailing thing, and Len seems to be impressed too because his eyebrows shoot up and he laughs. “You’re adorable, kid. Sure.” He takes out his phone, handing it to Barry to add the contact. 

Barry fumbles over the keys, putting in his name and number. He feels so excited, his heart thrumming as he hands the phone back. Len takes it and calls Barry’s phone, the screen lighting up with the unknown number. 

Barry looks up at Len, a small smile on his lips. “So is she your big sister or little sister?” 

Len’s eyes are soft and fond. “She’s my little sister, by a few years. She’s quite the unstoppable force.” He looks over at Barry. “Yours?” 

It takes Barry a moment to realize he means Iris. “Oh, yeah. I’m a couple months older than her. But she’s always looked out for me, really. Her dad adopted me when I was a kid, so we were kinda raised together. She’s one of my closest friends.” 

Len hums a little at that, his eyes out on the crowd for a moment before they fall back to Barry. “Sounds nice. Me and my sister are close. Almost friends, in a way.” 

There’s a pause, a comfortable silence between the two of them--at least as silent as it can be in a club blasting a remix of Ed Sheeran. 

_“Lenny!”_

A woman who looks also a couple years older than Barry rushes out from the sea of people. She has light brown hair that is absolutely wild, her makeup smudged. She looks flawless and beautiful and completely plastered. 

She stops and looks at Barry, her eyes wide and glassy. “You met someone! And he’s cute.” She says it almost excitedly, and then pauses. “Are you even legal?” 

“Lisa.” 

Len pinches the bridge of his nose, then looks at Barry helplessly. “Lisa, this is Barry. Barry, my very drunk sister, Lisa.” Len says it in a way that’s supposed to sound like a disapproving older brother, but Barry can hear the fondness in Len’s voice. 

Lisa grins, and reaches out to pat one of Barry’s red cheeks. “Aww, look at you finding love already, Lenny. I told you coming to a gay bar would help you.” 

Barry chokes on his drink. “A _what_?” 

Len frowns at Barry. “You didn’t know?” He pauses, backtracking. “Wait. You do know I was hitting on you, right?” 

Barry rolls his eyes. “I know _that_! I mean, I’m bi, and I thought we were just meeting and--” Well that explains the handsy Drunk Frat Guy. “Oh.” 

Len sighs again, and this time it’s directed at Barry, yet holds almost the same fondness it did for Lisa. The frown is gone, replaced with an amused smirk. “I meant what I said, kid. You’re cute.” 

Lisa is practically draped across Len’s back now, her face smushed against his shoulder. Her eyes are closed and she looks really drunk, but also looks really happy. “Lenny. I’m tired. Can we go home?” 

Len looks down at his sister for a moment, before back up at Barry. “Guess this is my cue to leave. But you do have my number, and I have yours. It’d be nice to meet up again.” 

Barry feels a shudder of giddiness run through him, and he has to tone it down into a real human shudder and not the metahuman vibration. A real live person wants to date him, and he also happens to be hot. That does not ever happen to Barry Allen. 

He smiles again, holding up his phone. “I can’t wait.” He says, and he’s tripping over his words. “I’ll text you. Or you text me. Whichever you want. Or both.” 

Len leaves, and he winks right at Barry before he and his sister disappear out of the bar. 

Barry has a really, really good feeling about Len. 

**~ &~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&**

Len has a really, really bad feeling about Barry. 

Their meeting has been brief, but it leaves an impression on Len that he can’t shake. There’s something about the easy smile and the warm eyes with something a little more behind it that Len can’t stop thinking about. Barry isn’t just some boy scout kid, but there’s something underneath that intrigues Len. 

Barry is much younger than him, and Len does feel a little like a twink chaser. But Barry is very attractive, toned in all the right places, and there's something more about him that Len likes, that Len wants. 

Barry is also the perfect mark. 

Len only dates for one reason: usefulness. Each ‘relationship’ he’s ever been in has proven useful in some way. There’s the obvious, where the person has a weakness that Len can exploit to successfully complete a heist. He’s dated a trucker who was delivering antiques to a museum that Len’s crew intercepted, a woman who had access to the jewelry store’s alarm system, and quite a few others. And then of course there are others who had no real usefulness on heists but kept Len from being bored and provided alibis for him in case anyone ever became suspicious. 

No one has suspected Len of being the supervillain Captain Cold, which is just the way Len likes it. 

Len has always had the philosophy that the best thieves are the ones that don’t get caught. Before the cold gun came into his life, Len had to rely on lackeys to pull off heists. He had to cut other people in, had to hide his face and bury leads so that the police could never trace anything back to him. It was difficult, costly, and not as much fun. 

But then he got his hands on the cold gun...everything has completely changed. 

He’s decided to take a page from some of the other new metahuman villains and heroes in the city, donning an outfit that was fitting for the theatrics. His outfit provides anonymity, a parka and mask covering his face. He has a whole different persona as Captain Cold, with a drawl that’s more nasal and more playful than his real voice. He doesn’t have to rely on other people anymore, doesn’t have to give them a cut of anything. He can take it all for himself, can be seen and feared. 

It’s exhilarating. 

So to keep that alter ego, Len has to be more social. He makes friends, goes on dates, and all around is a normal and somewhat decent guy. He cons even the most casual dates, the most estranged acquaintances into thinking he’s just an average person. 

Barry is his next target, because he’s sweet and corruptible and easy on the eyes and from the five minutes of research Len has done on him, Barry also has an in with CCPD. 

It has absolutely nothing to do with the restrained annoyance in Barry’s eyes when that creep was hitting on him, or the way that Barry had made Len genuinely smile, or the way Barry was talking about his sister. 

“Lennnnnny.” 

Lisa’s voice is sleepy and drunk. Len had carried her up the stairs after finding her asleep in the car on the way home. He’s surprised she’s awake. 

“Go to sleep, Lisa.” Len turns from his laptop, looking at his sister. She’s curled up on the couch, her eyes half open. 

“You met that guy?” she asks, and she’s barely coherent but Len understands her meaning. 

“He’s nice. Gave me his number,” Len says in response. 

“Not your guy,” Lisa says as if Len is supposed to know what she means. “My guy.” 

“You met a guy?” 

She hums. Len can’t help but feel a little relieved about that. Lisa has had a rough week, having just broken up--yet again--with her on and off again ex Rosa Dillon. Lisa deserves to find happiness, or at least have fun. 

“Gave him my number,” she says dreamily. “He’s a good dancer, Lenny.” 

“That’s great, Lisa,” Len says, turning back to the laptop. He wants to find out more about Barry. 

He thinks Lisa has fallen back asleep and hovers his mouse over the headshot of Barry on the CCPD’s website that lists him as a CSI when Lisa lets out a squeaky yawn. 

“That’s your guy,” Lisa says, looking at the screen. “You should call him up, Lenny. You like him.” 

Len turns to glare at his sister. “He’s cute. But he’s also a badge. I’m gonna get what I can out of him.” 

“You like him,” Lisa says, and then she’s smiling. “You looked real happy out there. Like it was real.” 

“Go to sleep, Lise.” Len’s voice is a bit of a growl, because really Lisa can see through Len sometimes. 

Lisa curls back up on the couch under her pile of blankets. “Maybe he can help you get over your crush on the Flash.” 

“I don’t have a crush on the Flash.” 

“The best thing you like about Cold is that you get to flirt with cute boys in leather,” Lisa says, her eyes closed. “Lucky.” 

“Goodnight, Lisa.” Len tries again. Lisa is definitely asleep already, her mouth open a little. She lets out a soft snore that reminds Len of when they were little. 

Len does not have a crush on the Flash. That’s ridiculous. So what if the hero looks amazing in leather and has an ass that Len just wants to grab. So what if there is a part of Len that feels heat and sparks that has nothing to do with the metahuman’s powers when they face off. So what if Len sometimes fantasizes about what it would be like to put the tension that’s bubbling between them to better use. 

Truth be told, there is a large part of Len that feels the most fun about being Captain Cold is that he has an archnemesis. There is something about the Flash that intrigues him, that draws Len to him. 

And maybe Lisa has a point, that Len is only human and the playful banter between them is actually flirting. 

It’s not. 

Len growls and abruptly closes his laptop. He has thoughts of Barry and the Flash swirling in his mind now, and he needs something to take the edge off. 

He goes to his closet and puts on the signature parka and his eyemask, cold gun in hand. He gets out his work phone and dials a number, jaw set. It’s much later than most people would be up, but he knows the person he’s calling is awake, is itching to hear the phone ring. Finally, they pick up. 

_“What.”_ The voice on the other side is gruff, almost cranky. 

Len smirks, and the trace of the man who was talking to Barry at the bar is gone, replaced with the trademark smirk of Captain Cold. 

“Bring out your gun, Mick. We have work to do.” 

**~ &~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&**

Barry can’t stop thinking about Len. 

There’s something about him that intrigues Barry, something charming and utterly sweet. He stares down at the newly created contact in his phone and he’s not sure when to text him, if it’s too soon or too late at night. 

He has just gotten home after a long yet fun day. Not long after Len and his sister had left, Iris and the rest of the group emerged from the crowd and Barry drove them all home. 

He changes into his pajamas and is about to lie down and finally get to bed when he hears his cell phone go off. It’s Cisco’s ringtone, which means it’s either a Flash emergency or a friend emergency, and either one makes Barry groan. 

He answers, trying to fight back a yawn. “Yeah, Cisco?” 

“Captain Cold and Heatwave have intercepted an armored truck on 81st and Madison,” Cisco says, and he sounds just as tired as Barry. 

“Seriously?” Barry is so tired. Although he can’t help but feel a little excited about it being them and not someone less fun. 

“Crime never sleeps,” Cisco laments. “I wish it could just, you know, sleep a little, or at least nap. It’s two in the morning.” 

Barry has already sped into his suit, switching over to the comms. He’s at the intersection in a little less than a minute. The armored truck is already tipped over, the guards hopefully knocked unconscious beside it. 

Heatwave and Cold are nowhere to be found, and Barry can’t help the small feeling of disappointment he feels. 

And then a blast of cold hits him almost out of nowhere, and Barry lets out a pained and surprised yelp. 

“A little past your bedtime, isn’t it Flash?” 

Barry hates the way his body reacts to that voice, that playful drawl. 

“Cold,” Barry growls. “What, you didn’t want people to see me kick your ass in broad daylight again?” 

“Funny you say that, Scarlet, considering I’m always the one who seems to come out on top.” And there is the double entendre that is in that snarky drawl, one that makes Barry’s ears heat up under the cowl. 

Cold is somewhat of a supervillain, but mostly it’s just for show. Barry and Cold have come to a sort of agreement, that Barry will mostly let the criminal get away with his heists as long as Cold doesn’t let civilians get hurt. Really, Barry and Cold spend most of the time trading playful banter and having a lights show. 

Barry loves it, because really it’s much better than facing off with villains like Reverse Flash or Tony Woodward. 

And of course, there is always that undercurrent of tension between Barry and Cold. It’s a thrill like no other villain has given Barry before. 

He sees Cold raise the gun up to Barry, and Barry runs out of the way. But Cold is always a step ahead, and the gun shoots the ground in front of Barry and creates a patch of ice that Barry slips on, skidding into the truck hard. 

It’s over before it really begins, which is fine with Barry because part of the deal is letting Cold get away most of the time and also because Barry is really too exhausted to be dealing with chasing down the not-so-bad-guys. 

The gun goes off again and this time, it shoots Barry right in the hand, leaving his arm pinned to the armored truck with a block of ice. It stings like hell. 

“Don’t mean to leave you out in the cold, Flash, but I’ve gotta run,” Cold says. 

It occurs to Barry through his sleep-deprived brain that Cold is empty handed save for the gun, and Heatwave is nowhere to be found. Cold was just a distraction. 

“I’ll give you a headstart,” Barry bites back, but it really has no weight to it. He’ll let Cold go, pretend to look for him for a few minutes and then go back to his house and sleep. 

Cold takes a few steps forward, almost in Barry’s face, only a few feet away from him. Barry’s body is a traitor, his heart beating fast and for a minute he wonders what Cold is going to do. 

Instead Cold just stands there, smirk ever present on his face. “You know what they say, Flash. The chase is the best part.” 

And with that he winks, turning around with the gun in hand, leaving Barry to practically gape. It's another double entendre, but he’s also pretty sure Captain Cold just outright flirted with Barry. 

He definitely hates his body’s reactions. 

After a minute or two, Cold is gone and Barry is free from the ice block restraint. He rubs his sore wrist, then speed-carries the guards to the hospital to drop them off. 

He goes home and changes back to his pajamas and finally--finally goes to sleep. 

He dreams of gorgeous blue-green eyes and a cool smirk.


	2. Method Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry go on their first date. Barry is ecstatic, and Len keeps trying to tell himself it's just a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just completely shocked and surprised at the amount of feedback I've gotten! I am so glad you all enjoy it and each of your comments/kudos/bookmarks/etc absolutely make my day. Thank you all so much. <3
> 
> Also as a note, Eddie is still alive and Ronnie is in a coma after the events of season 1. It doesn't look like Ronnie will wake up but I didn't have the heart to kill anyone, plus Barry would be completely different.  
> I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Classes just started up this week on top of me starting a new (second) job and moving into my dorm. In this chapter I wanted to do a little more establishing on Barry's side. I'm used to writing from Len's perspective so writing from Barry's is a little bit of a challenge. I also wanted to note that Iris is such a sweetie and even though I don't ship WestAllen I do firmly love them as friends/siblings. Anyway, enjoy!

_**Hey =]**_

Barry stares at his phone, his thumb hovering over the ‘send’ button. He’s got Len’s contact information up, but he isn’t sure how to start a conversation. Or if he should. ‘Hey’ sounds too empty, and he debates on instead sending ‘I had a great time last night’ except that’s a type of generic first date response. Maybe he should start with a joke, except he’s pretty sure he’ll flub that too. 

The sound of a loud yawn startles him, and he turns to see Iris shuffling into the kitchen. She's wearing the light purple fluffy robe and slipper set that Joe had gotten her a few Christmases ago, her hair in a silk cap and the remnants of last night’s makeup still on her face. She looks completely hungover, though she also seems to be happy. 

“Hey, Barr,” she greets, voice hoarse from all the cheerful wooing her Cisco and Caitlin had been doing last night. She pads over to the Keurig and makes herself a cup. 

“Hey, Iris,” Barry says back. He's not hungover but is still pretty exhausted. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I was in a drunk mosh pit,” she replies, and there's a hint of pride in there. “My head is killing me. But it was so much fun. You should have come out and danced with us. You love to dance.” 

Barry's lips tug up. “Not my kind of dancing.” 

She hums in disbelief (the legacy of drunk Barry lingers on) and sips her coffee. They fall into a comfortable silence and it hits Barry at once how much he misses living with Iris. 

“So wait, did you know that Roscoe’s was a gay club?” Barry blurts before he can stop himself. His hands are itching to pick up his phone and try to figure out what to text Len. Or see if Len texted him first. 

Iris arches an eyebrow at him. “...yes, Barry. That's why we decided to go there.” 

Barry blinks. 

“You really didn't know?” Iris asks, and there's a hint of a teasing smile there. 

“I just heard it was a fun place,” Barry says and shrugs awkwardly. Then he pauses. “So wait. Why did you go there for your bridal shower?” 

He can feel his foot in his mouth before the words even leave it. 

Iris frowns. “Barry, just because I'm marrying Eddie who happens to be a guy doesn't mean I'm not bisexual anymore. And you're bi, and Cisco is trans and pan. Caitlin’s probably the only straight one, but considering her husband is currently in a coma, the last thing she needs is a creepy dude hitting on her.” 

Okay, that makes total sense. Not Iris trying to set Barry up with someone. 

And then Iris gives him a small teasing smile, almost sly. She eyes the phone that has made it back into Barry’s hand. “Was I dreaming or did you mention you met a hot guy last night?” 

So maybe she was trying to set him up last night. 

“No--I mean, yeah I did.” He says with a small shrug. 

She takes another sip of her coffee. “And? So you guys are texting?” 

Barry clears his throat awkwardly. “I'm--working on it. I don't know what to say.” 

Iris perks up--at least, the most perky a hungover person can be. Writing is her area. She goes over to the table, sitting across from Barry. “What do you have so far?” 

“Um.” He pauses. “Hey, with a smiley face.” 

Iris sets down her mug, making a face. “‘Hey smiley face’? Really Barry?” 

Barry shrugs, stumbling over any good answer. “Is that...not okay?” 

Iris pinches the bridge of her nose. “It’s only okay if you're every fuckboy on a dating app.” 

Barry blinks because he's never heard Iris ever say the term fuckboy and he's wondering just how much time she's been spending with Cisco and Caitlin. 

“Alright, so what should I say?” He asks, and it's supposed to sound defensive but comes out as more pleading. 

“You said he had to take home his drunk friend right?” Iris asks, trying to remember what Barry had told her last night on the way home. 

He nods. “His sister.” 

She swats his arm. “There you go! Ask how she is, or you can bond over dealing with hungover sisters.” 

That doesn't sting as much as it once did, Iris reaffirming the familial bond between them. Just a little. 

Barry looks back at his phone, deleting the draft and lets his fingers hover over the keyboard in thought. Iris uses that moment to get up to make herself a second cup of coffee. 

_**How bad is your sisters hangover?**_

As Iris comes back to the table, Barry shows her the text. She nods in approval and after a moment of panic he sends it. He tosses the phone on the table face-down and folds his hands together, ignoring the itch to check his phone constantly. 

“I don't think I've ever seen you so hung up on anyone in--well, ever,” Iris says. Barry has the right amount of tact not to point out that that’s not necessarily true. “You must really like this guy.” 

“You should have seen this guy, Iris,” Barry shrugs. “I mean it’s like he’s a model from GQ or something.” 

Iris knowingly arches an eyebrow, because Barry doesn’t just get hung up over looks. 

“And--I mean he’s also really funny, in this dry humor kind of way, and really nice.” Barry gives her a sheepish kind of shrug. “And it’s nice that he was into me as Barry Allen and not as the Flash.” 

His phone vibrates, and he almost uses his speed to snatch it from the table. Except he’s not that desperate. Not in front of Iris anyway. 

He very, _very_ slowly reaches for his phone, trying to be casual. When he sees the text from the previews, he smiles. 

_**I had to bribe her with pancakes or else she would have murdered me. Yours?**_

“What’s got you smiling, Barry?” Joe walks in, immediately going to the Keurig to fix himself a cup of coffee. He’s still in his pyjamas but he looks like he’s been awake for awhile. He’s typically working mornings, with the exception of this weekend off to spend time with Iris. 

_**On her second cup of coffee. She doesn’t stop for anything, even a hangover.**_ Barry sends the text back and then sticks his phone in his pocket to try to play it off as nothing. 

“Barry met a hot guy last night and got his number,” Iris says, and Barry makes a face that clearly says ‘traitor.’ 

Joe raises his eyebrows. “Oh yeah? This guy have a name?” 

“Guys, come on, it’s not that serious,” Barry protests, but Iris is grinning. 

“His name is Len,” Iris supplies to Joe. 

“Mmhm. _‘Len’_ have a last name?” 

“Joe!” Barry protests. “You’re not gonna run a background check on him. We’re literally just texting. It’s probably nothing.” 

“Hey, I look out for both my kids,” Joe says, and it’s somewhat joking. “If Iris wasn’t getting married to my partner I’d have run a background check on him too. You can never be too careful. I’m a parent, and a cop.” 

Barry makes a face. “He didn’t tell me his last name yet. But I mean, honestly, he’s a pretty nice guy. I’m sure he’s the furthest thing from a criminal.” 

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and Barry unlocks the screen, grinning. 

_**Sounds like a force to be reckoned with.** _

****

****

**_Speaking of coffee, you want to grab one?_**

Double texting is something Barry has a habit of doing, but it seems like Len is just as bad. Either way he can’t stop the cheesy grin on his face. 

“He asked me out for coffee,” Barry informs Iris, who looks just as excited for him as Barry feels. 

“Right now? Go, get ready! And wear the black jacket,” Iris says helpfully. “Have fun!” 

“Not too much fun,” Joe says with a glare that holds no depth at all. 

Barry takes his surrogate family’s blessing and races up the stairs, changing and showering at lightning speed. He texts Len and they set the date and time, Jitters in an hour. Barry can’t help but feel ecstatic. 

**~ &~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&**

“I have a coffee date with that kid from last night,” Len informs Lisa, who is slowly picking at the hangover breakfast Len has made for her. 

Lisa lifts her eyes to meet Len’s, squinting a little as she tries to remember. “The kid that looks like jailbait? Lenny, you spent the last ten years avoiding the clink with your big life of crime and you get sent to prison for hooking up with some jailbait kid with a fake--” 

“He’s twenty-six, and a badge. Or at least he works for the CSI unit,” Len says, as if that helps any. 

Lisa almost drops the scrambled eggs that she’s eating with her fingers. “He’s a cop? Lenny, you know how dangerous that is.” 

“Relax, Lisa,” Len says, moving to get his sunglasses. “I know what I’m doing. The kid is easy on the eyes, and he’s also an in. Nerdy kid, foster dad is a detective. I play my cards right, I might get some good information on our good old boys in blue. Word on the street is that they’re trying to round up a metahuman task force. Sounds to me like an easy way to get more recruits for the Rogues.” 

Lisa hums. “Just be careful with this one, Lenny. If things start looking south, you cut it off. I don’t want you getting put away.” 

Len feels a rush of both affection and frustration at his sister. He loves her, knows she’s looking out for him. Still, he’s a big boy and can take care of himself. And it’s not like he’s ever not careful. 

“It’s not like I actually like him, Lisa,” he rolls his eyes. “He’s just a mark. I go in, get what I need and go. Enjoy the view along the way.” 

Lisa says nothing, but it’s clear on her face she doesn’t quite believe him. Len isn’t entirely sure he believes himself either. 

Len grabs his keys. “See you in a couple hours, sis. Don’t throw up on my couch.” 

And with that he’s off to Jitters. 

**~ &~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&**

Barry’s leg won’t stop bouncing. He’s already had to stop his leg from bouncing at superhuman speed a few times. He’s nervous, although really he shouldn’t be. It’s just not every day he gets to date a really attractive person who happens to be interested in Barry Allen. 

Len walks into Jitters and outside of the club he looks even more gorgeous. He’s wearing a button down long sleeve navy blue and tan dress pants, paired with silver-framed sunglasses. They’re flashy and on anyone else it would seem pretentious but on Len is just looks sassy and stylish. 

Len spots Barry and walks over to him, a teasing smirk on his lips. “Good to see we both survived our hungover sisters.” 

Barry takes a moment to look at Len appreciatively before he nods, gesturing for them to get in line. “Barely. She ratted me out to her dad that I was going on a coffee date.” 

Len takes off his sunglasses, tucking them away in his pocket and raises an eyebrow at him. His eyes aren’t green today, but are rather a beautiful shade of gray-blue. “Oh?” 

Barry gives a small laugh that’s not quite convincing. “He’s a pretty great guy. Really nice. I mean, he is a cop though.” 

“Your stepfather’s a cop? Should I be afraid?” Len arches an eyebrow. 

Barry snorts. “Only if you're secretly a criminal mastermind.” 

Len gives him a playful look, holding up his hands. “You caught me.” 

The small smirk on Len’s face and the playfulness of his tone gives Barry a warm feeling in his belly. It reminds him of Captain Cold, except Len is warmer, softer instead of Cold’s hard edges. Still, Barry feels like he has a type. 

It's their turn to order and Len gives a charming smile to the cashier. “I'll have a large Flash, iced, and then whatever he's having.” 

Barry orders the same, and he can't help the small smile that crosses his face as they go to the pick up counter to wait. “So, the Flash?” 

Len shrugs. “It's a good drink. Truthfully, I’m more of a tea person. But I bought it out of sheer irony and ended up liking it.” 

Barry snorts. “Irony? Are you not a Flash fan?” 

Len only hums, looking at Barry. They pick up their drinks from the counter and Len takes a long sip that has Barry looking at the way his lips form around the straw. “On the contrary. I adore the Flash.” 

Barry has to try to stop himself from flushing. The way Len says it has him flustered already, even though Len thinks he’s talking about someone else and not Barry. 

He gestures for them to sit down and they find an empty table toward the windows. “So, you adore him as in, you think he’s cute? Or you’re a fan?” 

“A little of both I suppose,” Len says in response. “I won’t lie. There is something nice about seeing a cute guy in tight leather kicking ass around the city.” And here Barry definitely does blush. “But far more than that, I think he does a better job of protecting this city than the cops do. No offense to your stepfather, of course.” 

“I think this is also a good time to mention that I work for the CCPD as a forensic investigator,” Barry points out with a small smile. He can’t help but feel elated at the unintentional compliment. 

Len takes another drink, then folds his hands in thought. “But you are a scientist. Science doesn’t lie, and there is no room for corruption. Science as an institution is meant to enlighten, not incite. There is only right or wrong in science, only fact or false. Law, however is quite subjective, made on a whim of people who are in power. The enforcement of the law was built on keeping that power, by putting down those who don’t have it. The law picks and chooses who it serves, and only sometimes it’s on the side of justice.” 

Wow, this is getting pretty deep for just a coffee conversation, but Barry’d by lying if he isn’t loving every minute of it. Not only is Len ridiculously attractive and funny and kind, he is also very smart. 

“And what about the Flash?” Barry prompts. 

Len’s gorgeous gray eyes flicker up to him. “The Flash is on the side of justice more often than the law. He’s a man with a good heart, but he serves justice and the people, not someone in power. Personally, I’d rather call him than the cops.” 

Barry can’t tell whether or not he feels incredibly flattered or slightly uncomfortable. He hadn’t thought of himself that way before. He’s certainly not blind to the problems of the police force as a whole, but he knows his colleagues and friends are good hearted people and good cops. Joe especially. He wonders how others in Central City feel about the Flash. 

“Can I ask you…” Barry starts out, not knowing how to word it. Len seems so educated on this topic, and he wonders if it’s a hobby or out of profession. “You just seem to know so much about this…” 

Len nods. “My father was a cop when I was younger. Worked for CCPD. He was corrupt as all of them. I learned pretty quickly that when it came to asking for help, the law wasn’t always on my side.” 

Barry frowns. He wonders if Len’s father has ever worked with Joe, or even him. “He’s a cop? Do I know him?” 

Len’s eyes are dark with something, and his gaze drops down to his cup. “Probably not. He died when I was fifteen. Good riddance, too.” 

There’s something that Barry can tell is behind it, between the lines. He knows not to push, has lived with some of his own demons. 

“My mom was murdered when I was eleven,” he says, because he wants Len to know that he’s not put off by him opening up. “My father was wrongfully convicted for it.” 

That seems to startle Len some. The clouded look in his eyes is gone. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

There’s a moment when Barry worries that he’s gone too far. His childhood has been awful, full of bullying. Many people see his baggage as too much and run off scared. Barry’s worried that Len will never want to see him again, that Barry is too much for him. 

But Len breaks the mood and exhales, a small smile on his lips. “That was an intense conversation for our first date. We should probably save some of the heavier stuff till at least the second.” 

Barry feels himself perk up and it has nothing to do with the coffee. “Second?” 

Len hums. “Second. Unless I’ve completely scared you off with my ramblings?” 

Barry gives him a small and nervous laugh. “No. Actually, not at all. It’s better than awkward small talk about our favorite movies and music.” 

“Star Wars, Sinatra,” Len supplies easily, his eyes playful. 

“Both of those are great,” Barry says and grins. 

It feels as though they are on more even ground here. Len no longer feels like someone far out of his league, but rather someone that Barry can relate to and easily talk to. The tension seems to dissipate, and the date feels more of a first date without the awkwardness. 

Barry learns that Len is a contractor the works with various private security systems. He tests them, looking for potential flaws in the systems that a criminal might exploit. It’s fascinating and lucrative and Barry is impressed at how smart and skilled Len is yet again. 

Len is a bookworm and reads in his downtime. He likes scifi as much as Barry does, be it books or movies. He loves musicals (a plus in Barry’s book) and most big band and Motown. He’s charming and sweet and he asks Barry about himself and looks actually interested when Barry talks. 

The time flies by, and so when Barry’s alarm on his phone goes off, he’s startled. He’s worried it’s a metahuman attack to which he needs to rush off and feed Len some bad excuse, but really it’s his alarm that he needs to head to the precinct soon for work. Which means they’d been talking for almost an hour, and it flew by. 

Barry sighs and looks up at Len. “Sorry. I have to head to work. I’ve been late twice this week already.” 

Len raises an eyebrow and his smile is mocking. “Of course.” 

Len stands up when Barry does and they walk out of Jitters side by side. Barry feels nervous, wondering what to do. He knows Len has already practically asked for a second date, but there’s a part of Barry that is still in disbelief, is insecure and worried that Len was only just saying that to be nice. 

But then Len’s eyes are warm and he clears his throat. “I had a nice time, Barry. I’d like to do this again.” 

Something eases in Barry’s chest and he gives Len a small smile, practically forcing himself to tone it down. “Yeah. Me too. Maybe, if you’re not busy...I’m off on Thursday?” 

Len hums. “I can do that. I’ll clear my schedule.” 

And then Len is leaning in and his lips are against Barry’s and Barry is pretty sure his heart is beating faster than a speeding bullet and it’s kind of amazing. 

It’s over almost as soon as it begins and Barry is definitely wanting more of that. 

Len looks a little dazed as well, lips quirking up. “Thursday.” 

He pulls away and walks toward his car, and Barry lets out a deep breath. He’s dazed and happy and Len is pretty great, and Barry can’t believe how lucky he is. 

His alarm goes off again and he looks down at the time. 

He’s three minutes late, and he really couldn’t care less. 

**~ &~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&**

“What’s got you smiling so damn much?” Mick hands Len a beer, just as Len reclines on his friend’s sofa, feet up on the arm rest. He’s more so lounging, relaxing from his date with Barry. 

“CCPD has a new metahuman database they’re building. All of the metas they’ve rounded up, or ones they haven’t caught. A list of their powers, addresses, contacts. A recruiting pool for our crew.” 

“And how you gonna get in it without getting caught? You’re good with alarm systems but you’re no computer whiz.” Mick sits across from him on the plush armchair, really more of a throne. “You gonna break into the station?” 

There is a small smirk as Len takes out an ID card attached to a lanyard. It has Barry’s smiling face on it. It’s a couple years old, and Barry’s hair is much shorter. “Nope. I’m gonna walk right in. Didn’t I tell you? I’m dating a kid who works there.” 

Mick goes to take it but something in Len keeps the ID away from Mick’s large hands. Len doesn’t want Mick to know Barry’s identity, which strikes him as ironic because Len is using Barry. 

There is something in the pit of his stomach that wants to protect Barry. He’s using Barry to get to the database, sure. But he’s only using his identity, his information. He isn’t trying to put Barry in any physical danger or get him wrapped up with criminals or in Len’s world. 

Mick holds his hand out expectantly and when he sees Len is not going to give up, he snorts. “You _like_ this kid.” 

Len rolls his eyes. Really, Mick and Lisa read far too much into him. “He’s just another mark.” 

“And that’s why you’re protecting his name,” Mick snorts. “So what’s your story? What’d you tell him about you?” 

“None of your damn business, Mick,” Len snaps at his partner, though his tone is even, cool. 

Len shifts, and suddenly he regrets mentioning Barry to Mick at all. The truth is, Len had told Barry about himself. About his real self. He wasn’t a model or a actor who liked to drive fancy cars or played guitar or some other lie Len had told previous targets. He was as honest as he could be with Barry, from his taste in music to what he did for a living (at least, he really did work with private security systems, he just exploited the flaws, not fixed them). 

If he’s honest with himself, it’s nice. Barry is an outlet for Len to be himself when he hasn’t been. Len has been hiding for so long, behind anonymity and now behind a mask. Mick and Lisa tease Len for his love of books, and they certainly don’t want anything to do with his more domestic side. In a way, Len likes the idea of sharing a little bit of himself with Barry. 

Especially because he knows his relationship with Barry will not last. That Len will dump Barry after he gets access to the metahuman database and Barry won’t be able to reject Len for who he is. It’s comforting. 

Mick snorts after a moment, and then laughs. He shakes his head and takes a swig of his beer. “You’re too damn emotional for your own good, Snart. Still the same kid from juvie who just wanted a hug.” 

Len scowls at that and has half a mind to throw the beer bottle at his partner. 

Instead he leans back, sighing. “Fine. I like him. He’s--” he takes a drink of his beer instead of saying something that sounds gushy that he knows Mick will probably smack him upside the head for. He finally settles on something. “It’s nice to not have a persona for once. But I’m a professional. I do the job and I get out, same as always. And when the job is done--Barry and I are over. I can still enjoy it along the way.” 

Mick hums. “I’m not saying anything.” And he does anyway. “Just don’t go opening your mouth because he’s the first guy who’s nice to you. He might be your type of good, but that means he probably has an in with the Flash and the cops who would book you the first chance they get. And you get caught, I get caught.” 

“I can take care of myself, Mick,” Len nearly growls. 

Mick just snorts, not at all intimidated. “News to me.” 

Despite Len not backing down, he knows Mick is right. Mick has been looking after Len since they were teenagers. Still, Len is nothing if not stubborn. 

Len rolls his eyes, standing up after he finishes his beer. He brushes down his clothes and heads over to the door. 

“Storming off? Snart tantrum,” Mick snorts. 

Len rolls his eyes. He takes out the lanyard and lets Barry’s ID card dangle from his fingers. “Gotta return this. It looked important so I thought I might stop by the precinct and drop it off.” 

He gives Mick a mock salute and walks out the door. 

It’s for the job. And if he really just wanted an excuse to spend more time with Barry, that’s just a perk.


	3. Thunderstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len visits Barry at the precinct and finds he's more focused on the cute nerdy lab guy than the plan. He also not so subtly gets the dad-cop shovel talk from Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to show more of what's going through Len's head when he's with Barry. He definitely is attracted to Barry, but he's also finding he's liking Barry and that's a new thing. Also this takes place between season 1 and 2 and there will be some overlap to canon.

The precinct is a lot smaller than Len expects.

He’s never been inside and yet he knows the names and faces of everyone in it, the layout and entrances and exits, has obtained photos of the interior by people who have visited.

His eyes sweep over the bullpen, taking in the new information. He’s studying desk placements and the way that the cops seem to interact with one another, before someone enters his space. He turns to meet Officer Vukovich, who gives him a warm look.

“Need help?” the officer asks, and Len finds a small amount of irony that there is a cop talking kindly to him when Len is an elusive criminal and supervillain.

Honestly, Barry’s only half the reason he’s here right now. The other half is for the satisfaction that Captain Cold is right under the cop’s noses and they will never know.

“I’m looking for Barry Allen. Can you direct me to his lab?” his voice is even, cool.

“Yeah, sure,” Vukovich says and leads him upstairs. He gestures which door leads to Barry’s lab, and lets Len go in with a small knowing smile.

Barry is hunched over his desk, looking under a microscope at what Len can guess is some kind of evidence. He seems so focused that he doesn’t notice Len watching in him the doorway.

A feeling of fondness rushes through Len before he even realizes. There’s something so adorable about how intense Barry is looking at his work. He really enjoys it, and is probably the cutest nerd Len has ever met. He pushes that thought down.

Len knocks on the doorframe to try to get Barry’s attention.

Barry doesn’t even look up from the microscope. “The report from the Vincenti file is on the desk by the door.”

There is a small smile that forms on Len’s lips that Len really tries to keep in check. Barry is a mark but Len is definitely enjoying this. Barry is cute, engrossed in his work.

“So this is the lab that has solved the toughest Central City’s crimes.”

Barry startles and looks up, eyes wide. “Hey! Len, what are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, cause I mean, I am but--”

“Relax, Barry,” Len says, taking out the ID card from his pocket. “You left this earlier at Jitters. I didn’t realize until you had already left. It looks important.”

Barry pauses, and there’s a small and awkward look on his face, embarrassed. He takes the card from Len’s hand. “Thanks. Yeah, uh. That’s kinda important. It gets me access to crime scenes and the evidence locker.”

Interesting.

Len looks around the lab, making his way over to Barry’s table. He leans his back against it, practically perching on the edge, looking at Barry who is still sitting down.

He smirks at Barry, and it’s playful. “So. Bartholomew Allen?”

Barry makes a face at him. “It’s bad, I know.”

“Could be worse,” Len picks up an empty test tube, playing with it. His eyes flicker back up to Barry’s. “My full name is Leonard Snart.”

Barry’s sour face deepens although it’s also more teasing. “Okay, yours is really bad. _Almost_ as bad as mine.”

Len lets out a chuckle and it surprises him because it’s real.

“I’m glad you’re here. Although you could have just called.” Barry’s lips quirk up in a way that makes Len remember their brief kiss. Len feels an odd warmth when those puppy eyes are on him.

“I know,” Len admits. “Truth be told...I wanted to see you again.”

Barry’s eyebrows raise almost incredulously. It’s that slight insecurity that Len feels almost guilty exploiting. “I’m not complaining you’re here. I mean, I was a little worried I scared you off.”

Len shakes his head. He feels another string of truth leave his lips before he can think about it. “On the contrary. You opening up to me made me like you more. I think we may have some things in common. And--I would really like to go out with you again sometime.”

Barry’s smile is wide, easy. Len likes it. “I’d like that, Len.”

Len lets his eyes meet Barry’s again, feeling the other’s light radiate and seep into his bones. There’s something about Barry that just screams goodness. Len wants to fall in and never come out.

Barry half stands up, letting himself move into Len’s space and Len meets him halfway. He lets his lips brush against Barry’s, chaste and soft like at Jitters. Barry reaches out, hand on Len’s cheek and lets Len nip at his lower lip.

There’s something electric about Barry’s kiss and Len wants to explore it. He wants to keep kissing Barry and test him.

He hears someone clearing his throat behind them, and when he turns around he sees Detective West at the door. He recognizes him from the research he had done on how to avoid getting caught during previous heists.

West looks at Barry and then at Len, an eyebrow raised. There’s something much more informal with the way Barry and West are looking at each other, and Len has since learned that the West family had taken Barry after his mother was murdered.

“Joe, this is Len, Len, this is Joe,” Barry says awkwardly. Joe West looks like he’s not sure whether to interrogate Len or smile at him.

Len extends his hand in good faith, putting on his best acting skills. “Detective. It’s a pleasure.”

Joe looks at Len’s hand before reluctantly shaking it. It’s a firm grip and Len can tell West is going for subtly intimidating. “Barry tell you I’m also his adopted father?”

“He did. He spoke very highly of you,” Len replies politely, retracting his hand. He has to be careful now. He knows he has a clean record but West is a detective and the last thing he needs is for there to be heat on him.

West gives Len a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes and looks over at Barry. “Hey, Barr, can I talk to you about the Vincenti case for a minute?”

Len takes the cue, giving Barry a warm smile despite his own discomfort at being so close to the detective. “I should probably get going. I have to work. But text me and we’ll set a second date?”

Barry seems to light up at that, smiling excitedly as if he can’t believe his luck. “Yeah. I’ll um. I’ll see you?”

Len leans over and gives him a quick kiss goodbye. Mostly because he wants to and partly because he feels absolute satisfaction over doing it in front of Detective West.

“Take care, Barry.” He pulls back to look at West, trying to muster up warmth. “Nice meeting you, Detective.”

“Len.” Detective West says formally.

Len can feel West’s eyes on him as he leaves but he doesn’t feel intimidated. Detective West may not like him for dating his son for whatever reason but he knows the Detective has no clue who Len really is.

He will be honest, most of the reason he wanted to visit Barry was to get intel and for the satisfaction of letting himself walk right under the entire CCPD’s noses.

But deep down he knows another part of coming to see Barry is because he wants to. Because he feels something and wants to be around him.

As he gets into the elevator to head outside, he touches his lips. They still feel alight with electricity.

**~ &~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&**

“So that’s Len.” Joe looks over at Barry with almost suspicious eyes that Barry has gotten used to over the years from past dad-cop interrogations.

“Look, I know what you’re gonna say. He’s--he’s a little older and--”

“And by a little you mean how much exactly? Guy looks like he’s my age.” Joe looks at him disapprovingly.

“I don’t know honestly,” Barry shrugs. “And does it matter? He’s nice, and he’s funny and he’s sweet. He came all the way here just to drop off something I left.”

Which luckily Joe doesn’t actually question just what Barry left, because then he might actually be in trouble. “Relax, Barr. I’m not judging you. I just want you to be careful. He does...seem like a nice guy, and if you like him, I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt.”

Barry relaxes because honestly Joe is a pretty great person and has always supported Barry no matter what. Barry is lucky to have him. “Thanks, Joe. Really. I--I think this is a good thing.”

Joe hums and then pauses. “But you are gonna give me his last name so I can do a background check on him.”

“Joe!”

“I’m not just saying that because you’re my kid, I’m also saying that because of...who you are,” he lowers his voice a little to a whisper. “After everything that happened with Wells, I wanna make sure no one else is pretending to be someone they’re not just to get to you.”

Barry really is lucky to have Joe in his life. He’s still reeling from Wells’ manipulation and betrayal and from everything that has happened in the six months since then.

“It’s Snart. Leonard Snart is his name.” Barry says finally.

Joe pauses and hums. “No relation to Lewis Snart is it? Ex cop for CCPD?”

Barry shrugs. “I think so? He mentioned his dad used to be a cop. Didn’t sound like he was a very good guy.”

“He wasn’t,” Joe says, thinking about it. “Snart was a cop. A bad cop. Took his anger out on his kids until he went to prison.”

“Len’s dad was in prison too?” Barry frowns at that, immediately feeling awful on behalf of Len. “We should start a club.”

Joe hums. “From what I understand, Snart had a lot of enemies back in Iron Heights. Criminals he put away when he actually did his job right, people he pissed off when he was moonlighting as a crook on the side. Guy was found dead in his cell one night about thirty years ago. They don’t really know what happened. Coroner ruled it a natural death, closed the case.”

Barry knows it’s rare to have a natural death occur at such an early age, but then again technology has advanced such a long way. There may have been no resources available for a thorough toxicology report and he could imagine that the CCPD wouldn’t want to waste future resources for someone like that either.

“Len said he was about fifteen when his dad died. I guess that puts him in his forties,” he says, more of an observation than anything. “Poor guy. That really couldn’t have been easy.”

Joe shakes his head. “I heard a lot of talk about it when I first started. It had happened over a decade before, but it really rattled the precinct. They started really looking at all the cops here, and that’s when they had us start taking psych evals and really upping their game as far as accountability.”

Barry looks down. He feels a little weird talking about this, as though he’s invading Len’s privacy. He can see a lot of potential conversations that he can have with Len about their awful childhoods and hopes that Len will one day trust him to be able to open up to him.

“Sorry,” Joe says and sighs as he realizes Barry’s discomfort. “But--he does seem like a pretty decent guy. Maybe bring him around if you’re ever up for it.”

That helps eases Barry’s tension, the thought of maybe seeing Len long enough to really--properly--introduce him to Joe and Iris. “Thanks, Joe.”

“So listen,” Joe starts. “This Flash Day thing that’s coming up next week. You thinking about making an appearance?”

Barry’s tense again. He’s been honestly debating whether to show up or not. He still feels the guilt lingering on from not being able to save Eddie the first time, from Ronnie being in a permanent coma. He still sees Eddie dying, bleeding out from shooting himself to erase Thawne. He sees Stein and Ronnie falling from the wormhole after saving Barry.

But Eddie isn’t dead anymore.

Barry had run up the singularity to try to stop it the first time, angry and hurt and seeing Eddie’s bloodied shirt from the gunshot wound, hearing Iris’ cries. He’d run so fast that he made it through to the end and--

He’d come out through the other side, where it was only an hour earlier and Eddie was alive and Eobard was getting ready to go through the wormhole, much smaller and contained. He had merged with his past self when coming back from Nora’s death at the point when time converged. This time there was some sort of creature behind Barry. A time wraith, as Eobard had said, eyes wide. Barry went for Eobard again, angry from watching Eddie dying and knowing now what to do.

As Eobard was about to kill Barry, before Eddie could raise his gun to himself the second time--Eobard’s heart was ripped through by the time wraith. Barry watched in awe as his nemesis staggered backwards, only to fall prey to the creature.

Just as everyone was about to rejoice, the wormhole opened up again and threatened Central City just as it had the first time. Barry was prepared and ran to stop it, right into the eye with Firestorm behind him.

Ronnie and Stein were able to help contain it, and Barry raced to catch them as they hurdled to the ground. He caught Stein first, and then Ronnie. He was so happy when they came back down, safely landing. He had finally beaten the Reverse Flash.

But Ronnie never woke up.

It had taken Barry a long time to come to terms with it all. Even though no one else remembered Eddie’s death, Barry did. Eddie was alive and yet he was also dead and sacrificed himself because of Barry. Barry couldn’t save Ronnie. Even though no one died, Barry was still to blame for his friends getting hurt because of him.

It’s a burden he bears, but it’s gotten easier. Caitlin has since moved to Mercury Labs in order to treat Ronnie and find out how to best help him but still has made sure to stay a part of Team Flash even if it’s remotely. Cisco has been a partner with CCPD and engineering technology to help the new Metahuman Task Force that Joe is leading. After a couple months of avoiding Eddie because of all the guilt and flashbacks, Eddie had finally tracked Barry down and forced Barry to admit why he’d been acting so weird since that night. After Barry had confessed, they had a very long talk and the two have been close friends since then. Barry finds himself crashing over at Eddie and Iris’ place just as much as he does at Joe’s. There isn’t enough money to keep the lights on at STAR Labs anymore, but the team does get together to stop metas when they get the chance. They make it work.

Still--Barry is only barely okay letting his team back into his life. He isn’t sure how he feels about the city praising him. He feels like a fraud because he hadn’t won the first time and hadn’t really won the second time either.

Barry looks up and realizes that Joe is staring at him, waiting on an answer. “Oh, uh. I mean--I haven’t really decided yet if I wanna show up.”

“Barr, I heard the mayor’s trying to give you the key to the city.”

Barry shrugs and looks away. “Yeah, I don’t need an award.”

“You love getting awards,” Joe frowns. “Like all those trophies you got in high school?”

“Those I deserved,” Barry says.

“Is this because of the Eddie thing?” Joe asks, because of course Barry has told him about that. “Because you know that wasn’t your fault, right? And anyway you saved him.”

“I mean it’s a lot of things,” Barry says. “They’re wanting to honor me because I saved them from the singularity. But all of that? That was because of me. All that damage, all that destruction. I did that.”

“No, Wells did that,” Joe says firmly. “Wells played all of us. But you stopped him.”

Barry sighs, and even though he knows Joe is right it doesn’t mean he believes it. The fact was that he let Wells play him. “I’ll--I’ll think about it, okay?”

Joe nods, giving Barry a pat on the shoulder. “Maybe invite Len.” He says it in a teasing way and Barry rolls his eyes, the mood much lighter.

“Yeah, and then I’d have to explain why I have to leave at the exact moment the Flash has to accept the award.” He snorts. “Or is that when you’re gonna start your interrogation on him?”

Joe chuckles and gives Barry a proud smile. “I’m still gonna give you a hard time, Barr. But--you looked happy when he was here. I haven’t seen you light up like that in--well, a long time. And if anyone deserves to be happy, it's definitely you.”

Barry smiles back at him. Joe is his dad, or at least one of them, and Barry could never imagine living without him. “Thanks, Joe.”

Joe gives him another pat on the shoulder before picking up the needed reports for the case he’s working on and heads out.

Barry goes back to his table to finish up looking at the evidence from the most recent case. He pauses when he sees his phone, itching to text Len again. He debates for a moment, but grins, sending a quick text before he goes back to work.

Barry knows Joe’s right. He hasn’t felt this light in a very long time. Things are finally looking up.

**~ &~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&**

_**Thanks for bringing my ID back. Also believe it or not I think my dad actually likes you.** _ -BA

 _ **Good to know. Wouldn’t want to have Central City’s finest trying to take me in.** _ -LS

 ** _I mean if he did I’d definitely visit you xD -_** BA

**_How sweet of you -LS_ **

Len smirks as he glances down at his phone. The irony of their conversation mixed with Barry’s unintentional sweetness makes Len feel invigorated, genuinely playful. He’s finding it addicting to be himself more and tell Barry the truth, albeit in a purely roundabout and omitted way.

He’s walking toward a building through the back alley. He knows the quickest ways to get around Central City without being seen.

 **_So how’s work? -BA_ ** **_  
_****_  
_ ** ****_**A little nervous. About to give a demonstration for some of my long time clients who are wanting to switch companies. Doing what I can to keep the business and prove my skills.** -LS_

**_Hey, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Just try your best to win them over and if they don’t stay then they don’t deserve your awesome skills anyway. -BA_ **

He approaches his destination, the back door to a tan run down building. He pulls a small device out of his pocket that emits a pulse that will cut out any surveillance tech within five hundred feet. Calmly, he places his duffel bag down and takes out his trademark parka, sliding on the dark blue goggles that double as a mask to conceal his face.

He folds the bag up into a small square and places it in one of the many pockets of his parka, taking out his gun and hearing it charge beautifully.

**_Thanks, kid. I’m about to head in so my phone will be on silent for a little while. Wish me luck. -LS_ **

**_Knock em dead, Len. -BA_ **

Len glances at his phone with a small smirk and pockets the phone, icing over the door and letting it break into a million pieces. He can see the people inside jump up, afraid. They’re grabbing for their guns but Len is quicker.

“Oh, don’t worry, Barry,” Len says to himself as he thinks of the last text. He fires his gun and relishes in the screams. “I plan to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is about halfway done so it should be up pretty soon!!
> 
> Thank you again everyone who has taken the time to read, leave kudos and/or comment. You all keep me going.

**Author's Note:**

> Len has a slightly different Cold outfit, which I view as more like this: (image not mine)  
> https://pre02.deviantart.net/44f5/th/pre/f/2014/349/1/d/captain_cold_by_uncannyknack-d8a0hee.jpg
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
